


What the freak!

by Killerkat



Category: Deadpool (2016)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Underage Kissing, young/old
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-07 18:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12847173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killerkat/pseuds/Killerkat
Summary: Ellie really hates Deadpool or so she tells herselfAU kinda mostly about romanceWade’s body or face aren’t messed up he looks like himself. You guys know what I mean.





	1. She hates Deadpool right?

Ellie and jubilee aren’t the best of friends but they are good roommates. So when jubilee found Wade Wilson’s favorite jacket in Ellie’s closet she didn’t say a word but she was confused Ellie claimed to hate Deadpool.

Jubilee decided to investigate and found herself in Wade Wilson’s apartment he wasn’t home. Jubilee remembers when she first met Wade Wilson he was looking good and being a smart ass.

He was looking for Colossus and Ellie for a mission. He ended up in Colossus’s room snooping around. Jubilee refused to tell him when Ellie’s room was. He was very disappointed.

“So who’s Ellie’s roommate?”

“Me.”

Wilson looked pleased.

“So where do you guys sleep.”

“In a rainbow with unicorns.” Jubilee’s sarcasm was through the roof.

Wilson looked ready to tear her apart but luckily Ellie walked down the stairs at that moment. Wilson looked up at her and smiled.

Jubilee had seen that smile before but she couldn’t remember where.

Jubilee heard someone open the door to Wilson’s apartment. She left through the window.


	2. First date..? Nope.

Jubilee wasn’t one to complain about couples because why would she care. But when rogue and gambit starts making out in front of her single ass she’s kinda jealous.

She left to her room to find Ellie reading a book that was normal what wasn’t was her wearing Wilson’s jacket.

“That’s new.”

“I know you found it in my stuff.” Ellie said like it was nothing.

“I didn’t mean to snoop.”

“I know. I’m not angry.” Something in her mood changed she started relaxing. “I’m just glad I don’t have to hide it anymore.”

“That’s good...so you do like him...?”

“Of course not!” Defense much. “I just like his jacket! People always get the wrong idea.”

“Sorry for assuming.”

“It’s fine Sorry for yelling.”

“It’s Fine I’m going to go shower.”

————

Ellie found herself staring at Wade’s photo which she stole the first time she was in his apartment. Colossus was nowhere to be found. So her and wade where waiting for his call. Wade was trying to call Vanessa. Ellie was sitting on the couch texting. Ellis never knew why she felt so jealous about him worrying over his girlfriend. So Ellie ignored the feeling and acted indifferent. After that it was super awkward just him and her. So he played a movie and she focused only on that until colossus arrived when she got to her room she pulled his jacket out of her backpack which for once she was glad she brought and tried on the jacket it was to big but she didn’t mind and stared at his picture until she heard jubilee coming. She didn’t know what came over her but she loved the way wade’s jacket smelled.

She honestly didn’t want to steal it it just happened. The photo was next to the jacket so she took it too.

————

As Ellie ate her lunch rogue came running towards her.

“Ellie! Jubilee and bobby are going on a date! Isn’t it exciting?!”

“No.” Ellie might actually not have a soul.

————

Later that day Ellie asked jubilee about it jubilee laughed for about 5 minutes.

“First date?!” Jubilee could contain her laughter and all of a sudden got super serious. “Nope.”

“Why not?” Ellie asked curiously.

“He’s my friend I wanna fuck him as much as I wanna fuck you or rogue.”

Rogue pops her head in.

“Who wants to fuck me?”

Both jubilee and Ellie start laughing nonstop.


End file.
